Love I've Found In You
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison finds comfort in an unexpected person, he picks her up and puts her back together and in a way, she does the same to him. OneShot.


**A/N: ****Had ****this ****sitting ****in ****my ****folder ****for ****months, ****couldn****'****t ****work ****out ****an ****ending ****and ****I ****still ****don****'****t ****really ****like ****it, ****don****'****t ****have ****the ****same ****skills ****I ****used ****to ****have ****when ****it ****comes ****to ****plots ****it ****seems ****=/ ****Set ****in ****3x03, ****a ****little ****AU, ****I****'****m ****sure ****you****'****ll ****work ****it ****out ****:P**

**Title from the very cute song 'Love I've Found In You' by Lady Antebellum.**

* * *

><p>Addison sat on the upturned bucket in the supply closet still sobbing as Meredith Grey closed the door behind her, she felt like she couldn't breathe, her life was in ruins, she tried to control her cries but it just wouldn't work.<p>

"Megan….oh uh, sorry" Alex Karev stuttered as he opened the closet door "We uh, we…."

"Lost a little girl, I know" Addison sniffled "I haven't seen her"

"Oh uh, ok" Alex nodded "Um, I, are you, ok?" he asked tentatively, Addison looked at him incredulously "Right yeah, stupid question" he said closing the door "Here" he said handing her a fresh tissue from his pocket.

"Thanks" Addison said accepting it and wiping her eyes and nose "Aren't you supposed to be looking for the girl?"

"I've got the whole hospital looking for the girl, they can spare me for a couple of minutes I'm sure"

"I don't need a babysitter Karev" Addison snapped "Sorry" she sighed after a second "Sorry I didn't mean to, sorry"

"It's ok" Alex said kneeling down in front of her and wiping more tears from her cheeks "I just, I don't think you really want to be alone right now do you" he said softly.

"I'm gonna have to get used to it sometime" Addison said quietly "Go, I'll be fine, you really should look for the girl, I'll be out in a minute"

"Ok" Alex replied, he wiped her cheeks again and pressed a kiss to her forehead as he stood up, leaving Addison alone again in the supply closet, this time with a small smile on her face.

~x~

Hours after Alex's run in with Addison at the supply closet he headed towards an on-call room to try and catch half an hours sleep, as he opened the door he found Addison curled up on the bed, sobbing into her hands, she looked up at him and sighed, burying her face back into the pillow, Alex closed and locked the door, kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed behind her, spooning her body.

"What are you doing?" Addison croaked.

"Holding you" Alex replied simply "Now shut up and relax ok?"

"O...ok" Addison sniffled, as her breathing started to slow she turned in his arms, her face burying into his neck "Why are you being so nice to me?" she whispered.

"Because for some reason you're still being treated like the bad guy when it was that asshole who slept with someone else and didn't even have the guts to tell you, what you did to him was a long time ago, and from what I've picked up he wasn't exactly the nicest guy back in New York, he's the one who didn't sign the papers, he's the one who said yes when you asked for another chance, and he shouldn't have done that if he was only going to do this to you and make you hurt even more, and I really don't know how he could ever let a woman like you go, he's not only the bad guy, he's an idiot, and you deserve so much more than that"

Addison slowly reached up and kissed him softly, one of her hands gripping onto his shirt, Alex returned the kiss for a second before trying to gently push her away.

"Please" she whispered against his lips "Just this once, please"

"Not like this" Alex whispered back "Addison, not when you're like this, you don't want this"

"Please" she said with a slight choke "Just make me feel wanted, please, just pretend you want me, please" she said with a slight sob.

"Sshh" Alex whispered, running his fingers through her hair "I just don't want you to regret it Addison" he said softly "And I really think you will, you're upset and tired and, hurting, and I don't want to take advantage of that"

"You're not taking advantage" Addison whispered back, Alex brought a hand to her face and stroked her cheek softly, their lips came back together slowly, Addison's hands moved to the bottom of his scrubs, she lifted them up his body and over his head, Alex kissed her neck softly before lifting her shirt off her, he unzipped her skirt and pulled it off her body before settling himself between her legs, his arms hooked under hers, his fingers resting lightly in her hair as their lips touched, Addison hooked her feet in his scrubs and boxers and pushed them to his knees, Alex kicking them off his legs.

"Are you sure?" he whispered softly as Addison took off her own bra and threw it onto the floor.

"Sure" Addison whispered back, Alex moved away from her body so her could remove her panties, he kissed a trail from her stomach to her lips, Addison's body arching slightly off the bed, he lay on his side next to her, Addison hooked her leg lazily over his, he reached between them and started to circle her clit with his fingers, Addison gasped a little as pleasure built up inside her, he slowly pushed two fingers inside of her, Addison had one arm wrapped around his head, keeping his lips to hers, she moaned into his mouth as he rubbed his fingers against her g-spot, pushing in as deep as he could.

"Don't stop" she moaned as his thumb pressed firmly against her clit, Alex sped his hand up, pumping his fingers in and out of her, she whimpered slightly for more, a third finger slipped easily inside her, she rocked her hips a little to meet his thrusts, as he knew she was going to reach her peak he pulled his hand away, Addison groaned with frustration, Alex placed his knee between her legs letting her grind against him as he reached over her body and hurriedly tried to grab a condom out of the drawers beside them, as soon as he had one in his hands he opened the package, he reached for his hardness and slipped it on, he pulled Addison so she lay on her back, he settled between her legs and placed his tip at her wet entrance, he slowly started to push himself inside her, she was so wet he easily filled her, Addison instantly cried out.

"God Addison" Alex moaned as her tight walls enveloped him, she moved her legs up his back so her opening tightened more, Alex started to slowly thrust inside her, their lips came back together to muffle Addison's moans, their pace quickened, their bodies writhing together, Addison moaned loudly as he hit her cervix, as Alex felt himself getting closer he thrust slower but harder, Addison's whole body tensed up as her orgasm hit, her moan catching in her throat, Alex pinned her to the bed by her hips as she came, he kept thrusting in and out of her until he reached his own peak, his cum filling the condom, he collapsed against her, both of them sweaty and panting, he kissed her softly and rolled them over slightly, still buried inside her, after a couple of minutes he moved away from her to dispose of the condom, instantly returning to her and holding her close, their bodies wrapped together, he pulled the covers from underneath them and draped them across their bodies, both of them slowly falling to sleep.

~x~

Alex groaned a little as a bleeping pager woke him, he felt Addison shift beside him, he opened his eyes and reached out to where his scrubs had landed.

"Whose is it?" Addison yawned.

"Mine" he said quietly as he slipped out of the bed, putting his scrubs on quickly, Addison sat up and wrapped the covers around herself "You gonna be ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" Addison smiled "I'm ok Alex" she said softly.

"Good" Alex said with a small smile "Look, this is my number" he said pulling a small note book and pen from his pocket and scribbling it down "If you need anything, even if it's just someone to talk to, just call me"

"Thank you" Addison said accepting the piece of paper from him, she stood up and pressed her lips to his "Thank you" she whispered.

"Don't thank me" Alex said kissing her forehead softly "I'll see you around ok?"

"Ok" Addison said with a small smile, Alex squeezed her hand a little before unlocking the on-call room door and leaving, Addison locked it behind him before sitting back on the bed, feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks.

~x~

A month went by with no real contact between Alex and Addison, they smiled more when they passed each other in the hallways and Alex didn't complain half as much when he was put on her service, they even found when he really got down to it they worked well together, it wasn't until Addison officially told Derek the truth about herself and Mark and signed the divorce papers that she called him from the comfort of her hotel room.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi it's, it's Addison" she stuttered "Can you talk?"

"Sure" Alex said softly "Everything ok?"

"So, I got divorced today" she breathed, Alex could hear the hitch in her throat "And Derek says he doesn't want to see me anymore because, well, I stayed with Mark, in New York after Derek left I stayed with Mark, for 2 months, and because Mark is, Mark, he cheated on me and, I realized what I was doing, I just didn't want to throw away my marriage on a one night stand, I wanted to believe we could make it work and, it didn't, so I came to Seattle and, I screwed up" she whispered tearfully "I screwed up and now, now he hates me so, yeah, I just, needed to talk to someone"

"Where are you?" Alex asked.

"Um, The Archfield" Addison stuttered.

"What room? I'm coming over"

"Uh, 2214" she sniffled "Alex you don't have to…."

"I'm coming over" Alex said firmly "I'll be half an hour ok?"

"Ok" Addison said quietly before Alex hung up, she lay back on the bed with a sigh, half watching whatever was on the TV, half an hour later Alex knocked on her door, she stood up and opened it "Hey" she said with a small smile.

"Hey" he smiled softly, Addison let him into the room, he put his bag on the bed and unzipped it "Ok, I have chocolate" he said pulling out 2 large bars and putting them next to his bag "And wine" he said pulling out a bottle."

"Thank you" Addison said accepting it from him with a smile and a kiss on his cheek "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom, there are some wine glasses next to the mini-bar over there" she said gesturing to the cabinet next to the wall "Make it a big one" she said over her shoulder as she moved into the bathroom, when she returned minutes later Alex instantly handed her a large glass of wine, she took back a large gulp with a satisfied noise "You didn't have to do this y'know" she said softly.

"I wanted too" Alex said stroking her cheek a little "You feel a little better now right?"

"Right" Addison said with a slight laugh "I just, can't believe it's really over" she breathed.

"To new beginnings" Alex said raising his glass a little.

"New beginnings" Addison said tapping hers against it, she moved over to the bed and climbed onto it, propping herself up with the pillows, she sipped her wine and put it on the bedside table, reaching for the chocolate and taking a bite, Alex moved to sit next to her, breaking a piece of chocolate from the bar and eating it, Addison rested her head against his shoulder.

"Have you ever been in love?" she asked quietly.

"Not really" he shrugged "I thought I could be, with Izzie, but then she dumped me for Denny and, now I look back at it all and, I wasn't in love with her, I cared about her a lot, and she did hurt me, but I feel like I can't even be upset about it because, well I screwed it up when I slept with Olivia and then Denny went and died but, I wasn't in love with her, and before her, I'd never even tried to have a relationship with anyone, I didn't exactly have the greatest example set for me when I was a kid, my parents were both addicted to drugs and alcohol and my Dad liked to use his fists to talk, so I, I tend to back away from any relationships, I mean, I know I wouldn't hit a woman, I know that, but, there's still a part of me that worries y'know?"

"You shouldn't" Addison said softly "You're not your father Alex, you're nothing like him, you're a good man, I can promise you that" she said squeezing his hand.

"Thanks" Alex whispered against the top of her head "You'll find someone else" he said softly "I know it feels like you won't but, you will, I know you will, and, you'll get over him, and he'll get over all of it, he'll realize what an ass he's being and he'll get over it"

"I hope so" Addison said quietly "The truth is, I am over him, I love him, but I'm not, in love with him anymore, I'm over him, the only reason I'm really upset is because, he's been my best friend since med school, and now he doesn't even want to look at me, I'm more upset about that than our marriage ending, because our marriage ended a long time ago, but really, I'm over him, and, I'm ready to move on"

"That's great Addison" Alex said softly.

"Do you ever show this side of yourself to anyone else?" Addison said looking up to him "Because you should"

"For selected eyes only" Alex said with a slight laugh.

"Right" Addison laughed "Wouldn't want to ruin the Evil Spawn persona right?" she smirked.

"Right" Alex smirked back "Y'know, I gave you your McName" he said with a slight grin.

"I didn't think I had one" Addison chuckled.

"Oh, you do" Alex laughed back "McHot"

"Really?" Addison laughed "Well, thank you, I think"

"Nothing to think about" Alex smirked "You're beautiful" he said softly, their eyes connected before he slowly leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"Y'know, maybe we could, try this" Addison said quietly as she turned her body a little more, her fingers brushing against the nape of his neck "I mean, nothing, serious but, we like each other right? And, we know we have, chemistry, so, we could, maybe, be, something but, just us ok? For now, just between you and me, is that, ok?"

"I'm in" Alex whispered as he kissed her lips again "Now, take off your clothes" he said with a slight grin.

"As long as you take off yours" Addison grinned back.

~x~

**2 months later.**

Addison sat at the nurses station in her own world, Alex walked past her pushing a patient in a wheelchair, he sent her a seductive smirk as she followed him with her eyes, her fingers tracing her lip teasingly, from a distance Callie watched them, as Alex disappeared around the corner she approached Addison.

"Uh, you know those cartoons where there's a bear or whatever and it's starving and it looks at a table, and the table turns into this delicious cooked turkey with like, lines of deliciousness coming of it…." she said waving a little in the direction Alex had walked in.

"Oh I was not looking at him like that" Addison scoffed.

"Spill it" Callie smirked, leaning forward on the counter, Addison sighed and nodded to the empty room next to them, she stood and led Callie in there, closing the door behind them.

"I swear if you tell anyone, even George, I will hunt you down" Addison said quietly "This stays between us ok?"

"Promise" Callie agreed.

"I, I slept with him 3 months ago" she said with a slight sigh "I was, depressed and desperate and, he was there being all, nice and I needed someone and, he was there, and it was, great, and that was that, it wasn't awkward or anything, it was, quite normal actually, a month later when I finally got divorced I called him because I needed to talk to someone, after we slept together he gave me his number and said to call him if I needed someone to talk to so I did and he ended up coming over and, we've kind of been sleeping together ever since" she mumbled.

"Oh my god" Callie said with a slight laugh "Wow Addison that's, wow, well what, what, are you?"

"We're, I don't know what we are" Addison shrugged "We're not exactly a couple but, we're not friends with benefits, because that's just, stupid, all I know is when I'm with him, I'm happy, and I kind of don't want to ruin that with labels"

"Well, it can't go on like that forever, you get that right?" Callie asked.

"I know" Addison nodded "I just don't want to, scare him off"

"You need to talk to him" Callie said softly "I just, I think if anyone ends up getting hurt, it's going to be you, I can already tell you have feelings for him Addison"

"I know" Addison sighed "I'll talk to him, tonight, he's coming over tonight so, I'll talk to him"

"Ok" Callie smiled "Well, I've gotta go so...i'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, bye" Addison smiled back.

~x~

"I told Callie about us today" Addison said quietly as she lay naked with Alex in his bed that night, their bodies wrapped together.

"What?" Alex said looking at her with a slight frown.

"I wasn't going to" she sighed "But she caught us looking at each other and, asked me to spill it, so I did, she won't tell anyone, I trust her, and she, she made some good points"

"What d'you mean?" he said moving them so they faced each other more.

"She said, it can't go on like this forever, we can't just carry on sleeping together and not really being anything, and she has a point"

"I guess" Alex said slowly "Well, do you want to be something more?" Addison just stared at him "Addison, if you want to be something more then just tell me"

"Well what would you say if I said yes?" Addison asked with a slight whisper.

"I would say, I agree, I do think we should be something more, I _want_ us to be something more, that's what I'd say"

"I want us to be something more" Addison said tracing his jaw with her finger "I want us to, be together"

"Ok" Alex said softly "Then we're together" he said kissing her "I'm am so glad you brought this up" he said with a slight laugh "Because I don't know if I would've had the guts too"

"You can thank Callie" Addison smirked "Or y'know, you could, thank me" she said rubbing herself against him a little.

"I think I'll thank you" he said pinning her to the bed, Addison giggled a little as he kissed her.

~x~

**2 months later.**

"I think it's time to tell people" Addison said as she lay in Alex's arms in his bathtub.

"You do?" Alex asked curiously.

"Yeah" Addison breathed "I don't really know why we're hiding it, at first yeah maybe but now, we've been sleeping together for 4 months, we've been officially together for 2 of those months, and, I just want us to be able to go out and have a drink after work and have lunch together in the cafeteria, I want to hold your hand in public" she smiled linking their fingers together "It's time ok?"

"Ok" Alex said softly, pressing a kiss onto her shoulder.

"We're going to tell the Chief and Bailey first, the Chief's office first thing in the morning" she said with a slight yawn.

"Oh god, Bailey's going to kill me" Alex groaned "She'll hit me, for sure"

"She won't hit you" Addison laughed.

"You have met her right?" Alex said dryly "Eh, it's worth it" he said kissing her neck "So tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" Addison nodded.

~x~

"Addison, Karev, what can I do for you?" the Chief smiled as they walked into his office.

"We just need to wait for Miranda" Addison said quietly.

"Why?" the Chief frowned "What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything" Addison said with a slight laugh "We just need to talk to you about something"

"What did he do?" Bailey asked as she walked in, closing the door behind him.

"It's nice to know everyone has such faith in me" Alex said dryly.

"Shut up" Addison said hitting his arm.

"Why do I think I'm going to like this" Bailey said as she moved to lean against the Chiefs desk a little.

"As my colleagues, and as Alex's boss, I, I don't think you'll like this" Addison said with a slight sigh "But as my friends, my close friends, I believe you'll be happy for me, and even if you're not, I think you need to, well you'll have to get over it, because, the thing is, we're a couple, we're a committed, happy, couple, and nothing anyone says or does will change that ok?"

"You're a couple?" the Chief asked with a raised eyebrow "Well how long has this been going on?"

"4 months" Alex replied, reaching out and squeezing Addison's hand "We're telling you because, we don't want to hide it anymore, and, if you're worried about, favoritism or, anything like that then, you'll know that isn't an issue because our working relationship hasn't really changed"

"This is real?" Bailey asked.

"This is real" Addison smiled softly.

"As your friend" Bailey started "I'm happy for you, as his resident, and your colleague, I guess all I can really say since half the attendings are sleeping with my interns is, set an example to the rest of them and keep the way things are, the way they are, don't slip into any bad habits, I'll admit looking back I've seen no change in your working relationship, so keep it that way" she ordered "And you" she glared to Alex "If you mess this up, I'll make the rest of your residency even more hellish than it already is, you got that?"

"Yes Dr Bailey" Alex nodded.

"Ok, go, get out of here, rounds in 10 minutes"

"That warning comes from me too" said the Chief.

"Got it" Alex smiled "Lunch later?" he asked Addison quietly.

"Of course" she said brushing their lips together "Bye" she whispered.

"Bye" he whispered back, he pecked her lips again before leaving, Addison followed him with her eyes and a dreamy smile.

"Ah-hem" Bailey coughed.

"What? Oh, sorry" Addison stuttered "Sorry"

"I'll be watching you" Bailey said, nudging her a little as she left, Addison let out a slight laugh.

"Well uh, I should probably get back to work" Addison said taking a small step back.

"Addison" the Chief started.

"Yeah?"

"You're happy?"

"Happier than I have been in, years" Addison said with a content smile.

"Well, alright then, go, be a surgeon"

"Going" she laughed "See you later Chief"

"Bye Addie" the Chief smiled.

~x~

"Hey" Izzie smiled as Alex walked into the locker room "Where've you been?"

"Telling the Chief and Bailey me and Addison are a couple" Alex said simply as he opened his locker.

"You're a what?" the interns exclaimed.

"We're a couple" he said with a small smile.

"As of…" Meredith started.

"4 months ago" Alex finished "And yes it's serious" he said as George opened his mouth "And yes we're happy" he said as Izzie went to speak "And yeah, I know, she's out of my league" he finished with a smirk as Cristina opened her mouth "And I'm probably going to get in all kinds of shit with Sloan and, possibly Shepherd but, I don't care, because I know that I'm still going to be going home with her when our shifts end, so can you please just, give me your support on this"

"Wow" Meredith laughed "Well, of course you have our support"

"Good" he nodded.

"Oh Evil Spawn you are so getting your ass kicked" Cristina laughed.

"Shut up Cristina" Izzie said swatting her arm.

"She's probably right Iz" Alex smirked "But I don't care, Addie's worth it"

"Aww" Izzie gushed "Alex is in love"

"Shut up" he replied.

~x~

"We need to talk" Mark said seriously as he approached Addison and Alex at the nurses station that evening.

"What?" Addison sighed.

"Are you seriously dating this loser? Seriously?"

"Yes" she glared "And he is not a loser, for gods sake Mark you don't own me! You have no right to do this!"

"You don't even know him" he glared back.

"Oh and you do?" she shot back.

"Did you know he went to juvie when he was a kid for stealing? Or that his Mom had internal bleeding because his Dad kicked her in the stomach over and over again and didn't get charged because she wouldn't press charges against him? Do you really want to be with a guy who's Dad was a wife beater Addie? Because y'know, most kids turn into their parents and he did used to wrestle, you really wanna risk getting a smack in the mouth? Oh and one more thing, did you know he kicked the crap out of his Dad and spent the night in the cells when he was 17? He's not the guy for you Addison, get out while you can"

Addison could feel Alex tense up beside her with every word, she glanced down to see his fists clenched beside him, she turned to him and cupped his face in her hands, Alex avoided her eyes at all costs.

"Alex" she said quietly "Alex honey look at me, look at me, Alex" she said firmly "You're not him ok? You're not him, you're not him" she whispered pressing their foreheads together "Just relax" she whispered softly "Go and get in the car, I'll be right there ok?" Alex nodded a little, Addison kissed him before he left, as soon as he disappeared around the corner she turned around and smacked Mark around the face with an open hand, the sound of the slap echoing around the room, Mark's cheek instantly reddening.

"How dare you?" she said shakily "How dare you do that!" she said hitting his arm "His life is none of your business Mark! And neither is mine, at all, who I choose to be with is my choice, and I want to be with him because I _love__him_, all the things you've just talked about, I know already, I know about his childhood, I know that the only reason he went to juvie was because his parents wouldn't buy him and his brother food so he had to steal it or they'd starve, I know that when he came back from juvie his Mom handed him a newborn baby girl and pretty much put him in charge, he was 12 and he was forced into being a man, and you have no idea how much I admire him for that, yeah ok he made some mistakes but he was just a kid Mark! He was a scared child, and he had to be a parent to his brother and sister, and he still is! Everything he does is for them! I have no idea how he is the man he is after going through all of that, but I guess that proves how strong he is, he is strong and loyal and loving and all of the things you aren't, because you, you're a disgusting vile manwhore who pretends he's looking out for people when really all he's doing is looking out for himself. You violated his privacy, I have no idea how you even, found out all of that but you must have been searching pretty hard. You disgust me, and I never want to speak to you again" she spat, she turned on her heel and stormed down the hallway, leaving dead silence in her wake.

As Addison walked towards Alex's car she found him kicking at the tires, a look in his face she'd never seen before, as she got closer he didn't even look at her.

"Go away Addison" he said quietly.

"No" she said firmly.

"Go away" he said a little louder "Get out while you still can, leave, you don't want to be with me, really you don't"

"Why are you letting him get to you? We've talked about this Alex! You are not your father! You're not! You can't just leave me because Mark asshole Sloan has come in and started chatting crap about you! You're better than this!"

"How do you know?" Alex said turning to her "How do you know that in the next few weeks, months, years I'm not going to turn around and smack you in the mouth? How do you know I'm not going to be exactly like my Dad? How do you know that Addison!"

"BECAUSE I KNOW YOU!" Addison shouted "I know you" she said a little calmer "And I am not giving up on us because that man is trying to scare you away, if you give up on us now, you're giving him exactly what he wants, and, Alex, I love you" she said with a slight whisper "I love you ok!" she exclaimed "I love you! I love you" she whimpered "You can't leave me, you can't, you can't just abandon me, that isn't fair, I love you, and you know how hard it is for me to let people in but I've let you in, I've let you in and I've fallen in love with you and you can't just leave me over this, you can't, you can't" she sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey, sshh, I'm not going anywhere" Alex whispered as he pulled her into his arms "I'm not going anywhere, I promise you, I love you too, I love you, I'm not going anywhere"

"Well don't scare me like that then" Addison mumbled into his chest.

"I'm sorry" he said softly "I'm sorry, I just want to make sure you're safe, I love you so much Addie"

"I am safe" Addison whispered softly "Right here" she said nuzzling his neck "I'm safe here" she groaned when her cell phone rang, she glanced at the caller ID "Richard" she sighed "I should take this" she kept her head against his chest and an arm wrapped around him as she brought the phone to her ear "Hello?….Richard, just calm down" she sighed "I know I shouldn't have done that but neither should he….No I'm not going to come in and see you….or apologize...I'm going home we can talk about this tomorrow….I'm still pissed off Richard ok? I'm pissed off and angry and all I need to do right now is be with my boyfriend, I'll be in tomorrow at the usual time and we'll talk ok? I promise….ok, bye" she closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Did something happen after I left?" Alex smirked.

"I may have shouted at Mark, a lot, and, I may have, um, slapped him" she mumbled.

"Addie" Alex sighed.

"I know, it was stupid but, I just, he deserved it"

"You are so lucky you're the Chiefs favourite" Alex smirked.

"Shut up" Addison said dryly "Let's go home Alex" she breathed.

"My place or yours?"

"Your place" Addison said softly "Your place is home"

"Ok" Alex said with a soft smile, they shared one last kiss before climbing into the car and going home.

~x~

"Do you really think of this place as home?" Alex asked as he lay on his sofa with Addison watching TV.

"Well, yeah I guess" she shrugged "I mean, the hotel has never been home, and we spend more time here than there, this feels more like home"

"Well why don't you just, move in" Alex said quietly "If, you want too"

"Really?" Addison said turning her head and looking up at him "You'd want me to move in here, take up all your closet space, make it smell like girl?"

"Addie, I don't really have anything in my closet anyway" he replied with a slight laugh "And I love how you smell" he said nuzzling her a little "You smell amazing"

"Well, you smell pretty good yourself" Addison whispered as she straddled his body, pressing their lips together.

"So…." Alex said rubbing her thighs and hips "You wanna move in?"

"I'd love to move in" Addison said softly "Make love to me Alex" she whispered against his lips.

"Absolutely" Alex whispered back.

~x~

"I'm not apologizing" Addison said firmly as she strolled into the Chiefs office, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Good morning Addison" he said with a slight smirk.

"He should be fired" Addison said pacing the room a little "He should be fired and he should never be allowed to work anywhere ever again, what he did was disgusting, it was more than disgusting, it was wrong and, he violated Alex's privacy and he, he, he needs to be slapped again is what he needs and, I don't care what you do to me, you can suspend me or, whatever, because I would do it again, and I really want to do it again but I won't because I'm better than him, so much better than him, that man is disgusting Richard! So go, hit me with it, what do I have, a week off, two? A month?"

"Addison, sit down" Richard said gesturing to his sofa, he stood up and moved to sit next to her as she dropped down onto it with a sigh "You're not going anywhere" he said squeezing her arm.

"I'm, I'm not?" Addison stuttered.

"Of course you're not" he said softly "You shouldn't have hit him, but I do understand why you did, you just wanted to protect the man you love, I get that, and Sloan, I can't fire him, I wish I could but I can't, if he'd have gone into our files then maybe but, he used outside connections and we can't prove anything, but he did get a severe telling off, severe, from me, and Bailey, and Meredith, Yang and Stevens and, even Derek, you can relax ok?"

"Ok" Addison sighed, dropping her head onto his shoulder "He's a good man y'know? Alex, he's a really good man"

"I'm sure he is" Richard smiled "He's treating you well?"

"He really is" Addison smiled, sitting back a little "We're, we're moving in together….I know it might seem fast" she said quickly as he opened his mouth to speak "But I'm never at the hotel anymore, I'm always at his place, and I hate the hotel, and, I love him" she said quietly "And it feels like home there, and it has been so long since I've felt at home"

"I'm happy for you" he said squeezing her hand "Go on, go and work your magic, tell Karev he can breathe, and he needs to try and focus on his intern exam, it's in 2 months, I want those interns on top form, they're the best group since your year"

"Nobody was as good as my year" Addison teased "They come a very close second"

"Well alright then" Richard said with a slight laugh, Addison kissed his cheek before leaving.

~x~

"Hey" Alex said quietly as he walked into the locker room.

"Hi" Izzie smiled.

"You ok?" Meredith asked.

"I'm fine" Alex smiled "I'm good, really I am, I have a great job, a beautiful girlfriend and she's moving in with me tomorrow so, all is good"

"She's moving in with you?" Izzie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah" Alex nodded "I know it sounds fast but, she's always there and she hates the hotel so, she's moving in"

"That's great Alex" Meredith said softly "Y'know, you could've told us about, your family, we wouldn't have, you know you could've told us"

"I know" Alex nodded "I just, don't talk about it, and I don't want to talk about it, thanks for, being supportive but, I'd rather just forget about yesterday"

"Ok" George nodded.

"You might be an ass sometimes but we know you're not like that" Cristina shrugged.

"Well uh, thanks" Alex nodded "Hey" he said with a small smile as Addison appeared in the doorway "Everything ok?"

"Everything's great" Addison smiled softly "You got a minute?"

"Sure" Alex said moving towards her.

"I'm not suspended or anything" she said quietly.

"Good" Alex said stroking her cheek a little "Let's forget about yesterday ok? Fresh start"

"Ok" Addison said softly "Lunch later?"

"Of course" Alex said kissing her softly "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled "Bye honey"

"Bye" Alex said kissing her again, Addison pecked his lips again before leaving.

"Everything ok?" Meredith asked as he turned back to them.

"Everything's great" Alex smiled.

"Ok, rounds people" Bailey said walking into the room.

~x~

"Hey, can we talk?" Derek asked as he stood in the doorway of the research room where Addison sat quietly.

"Sure" she said with a small smile "Everything ok?"

"I just wanted to know how you are, after yesterday" he said moving to sit next to her.

"Oh" Addison said with surprise "I'm fine, really, well I'm still pissed off but, I'm ok enough not to kill him so, that's good"

"Right" Derek said with a slight laugh "I just wanted you to know that, if you're happy with Karev then, I'm happy for you"

"I'm very happy" Addison said with a soft smile.

"Good" Derek smiled "And, if he steps out of line at any point, you let me know, because I will kill him, and I, I would've said this before what Mark said yesterday so don't think I mean that, I mean I will kill him if he does that but, I know he won't, he isn't his father so…."

"Derek" Addison said cutting him off "Stop talking before you put your foot in it"

"Ok" Derek laughed "So we're, good?"

"We're good" Addison smiled "Thank you" she said softly.

"Do you really love him? Alex?" Derek asked quietly.

"I didn't realize how much until yesterday" Addison said with a slight breath "I hadn't even, said it to him until yesterday, but then he tried to pull away from me, he let it get to him, what Mark said, so I yelled at him, a lot, and told him I loved him and he wasn't allowed to just give up on us because Mark was trying to scare him away, and then he kind of, snapped back to reality, realized what he was saying and, we've just decided to forget yesterday ever happened"

"Good" Derek said with a small smile "Addie I, I'm really happy for you, that you've found someone that makes you smile, I'm happy for you"

"Thank you Derek" Addison said with a soft smile "And, I might not have shown it at first for, obvious reasons but, I really am happy that you're happy with Meredith, it's, it's nice to see you smile again"

"You too" Derek said squeezing her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly "Goodbye Addison"

"Goodbye Derek" Addison said softly, and as Derek left, they both realized how much the goodbye truly meant.

~x~

**1 year later.**

"Good morning Mrs Karev" Alex mumbled as he came up behind Addison in their hotel bathroom, his hands coming around her from behind and resting on the crisp white fabric of the shirt she had stolen from him and kissing her shoulder.

"Morning" she mumbled through her toothbrush, she continued to brush and then washed out her mouth and the toothbrush before turning in his arms and kissing him, her hands resting lightly on his bare chest "We got married yesterday" she said quietly.

"We did" he smiled "Can you believe it?"

"Yeah" she said with a soft smile "I really can"

"We have to leave for the airport soon but, we have some time, maybe we could take a shower or..."

"Do you think there's room for 3 in the shower?"

"3?" Alex said with a raised eyebrow "I know you thought the bell boy was cute Addie but I don't share"

"Oh shut up" Addison laughed "I'm pregnant you dork"

"You're, you're pregnant? Really? We really, oh god Addie" he breathed out "We did it"

"Yeah" she whispered as she nodded "We did it"

Alex dropped to his knees and pushed up her shirt, peppering light kisses over her stomach "I am going to keep you so safe baby I promise, I promise, I love you, I know you can't hear me yet but I'm going to say it anyway, I love you, and I love your Mommy, and we're going to be so happy"

"Alex" Addison whispered tearfully "This really isn't great for the hormones y'know"

"I'm sorry Addie" he laughed softly as he stood and kissed her, wiping a tear from her cheek "We're going to be great aren't we, we'll be good parents"

"We will" she said softly.

"Let's have that shower now" Alex whispered against her lips "Let me take care of you"

Addison grinned at him and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, he pushed her panties off her hips and they dropped to the floor, she stepped out of them as he removed his boxers and pulled her into the shower, she squealed and laughed as cold spray hit her skin until it warmed up and they kissed under the falling water.

_The End._


End file.
